


Attack of the Five Foot Ten Woman

by laylee



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laylee/pseuds/laylee





	Attack of the Five Foot Ten Woman

She was at least three inches taller than he was, and her unruly mop of bright red curls stood out sharply against her garish purple coat. When she spoke, her voice was loud and boisterous, and she had the habit of breaking into a braying laugh anytime she tripped over or bumped into something, which she did quite often.

"She's in the same grade as Charlie?" Dan asked.

"Same grade, different homeroom," Casey replied.

"Don't tell me; they caught each other's eye over the meat loaf in the cafeteria and it was love at first sight?"

"They do say that opposites attract," Casey sighed.


End file.
